fanwikiringfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kronf
Willkommen! Hi Kronf - wir freuen uns, dass Fan Wiki Ring Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Beispiel für angepassten IRC-Login Siehe IRC. --Avatar 03:07, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) eine Bitte Da Du derzeit im Harry Potter Wiki unterwegs bist, könntest Du bitte mal klären, wann das Wiki gegründet wurde? Danke. --Tarak 18:25, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Die Benutzer des Harry-Potter-Wikis sind mir bisher eher unzugängliche Menschen. ;) Aber ich denke, das Gründungsdatum sollte zu beschaffen sein. Leider ist die Seite gerade nicht erreichbar... --W. Kronf 13:08, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Januar 2005. --W. Kronf 19:34, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) ???-Wiki Das ???-Wiki kümmert sich (Stand: gestern) fast ausschließlich um Bücher und nicht um die Hörspiele -oder? Daher habe ich es bei Literatur und nicht bei Hörspielen aufgeführt. --Tarak 14:48, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Sprechen wir vom selben Wiki? (Ich jedenfalls von diesem.) Ich habe da einen Verdacht. Du schreibst, du hättest das Gründungsdatum "2007/06" anhand der Versionsgeschichte geschätzt. In dem Wiki, das ich meine, reicht die Versionsgeschichte nicht so weit zurück - allerdings ist auf der Seite "Über dieses Wiki" der 28.06.2007 zu lesen und etwas von einem Reboot im Mai 2009. Könnte es sein, dass du in der zurückgelassenen alten Version gelandet bist? In der jetzigen jedenfalls werden die Hörspiele auf jeden Fall behandelt, was man schon daran erkennt, dass auch jene Fälle enthalten sind, die nie als Buch erschienen (u. a. "DiE DR3i")... --W. Kronf 16:18, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::o.k. überzeugt - habe gestern auf die schnelle nix zu den Hörspielen gefunden, bin jetzt dafür, das Wiki sowohl bei Literatur als auch bei den Hörspielen zu führen. Hier ein Beispiel für einen der ersten Artikel. Der ist vom 29.06.2007. --Tarak 19:44, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Import Ich hätte gerne die Rechte, Artikel importieren zu können, leider ist die Funktion nicht freigeschaltet, oder ich kann sie nicht finden. --Tarak 08:26, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Jetzt solltest du es können :) --W. Kronf 20:17, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Ich habe das Kategorienschema wie folgt interpretiert: * Inhalt > für alle Artikelseiten * Organisation > für alle Sachen das Wiki betreffend * Dateien > Bilder uns ähnliches Ich halte es für ungünstig die Fan-Wiki-Ring-Artikel bei Organisation zu führen, denn auch diese Artikel sind Inhalt des Wikis - oder?--Tarak 15:44, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Der Inhalt ist für mich der Artikelnamensraum, der Fan Wiki Ring:-Namensraum zählt zur Organisation. Da bin ich von anderen Wikis zu stark vorgeprägt, um mir etwas anderes vorstellen zu können. ;-) --W. Kronf 15:48, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) : o.k. --Tarak 16:51, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:23, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Nickelodeon Wiki jetzt Mitglied vom Fan Wiki Ring? Hallo, ich habe mal eine Frage. Ist das Nickelodeon Wiki jetzt Mitglied vom Fan Wiki Ring oder nicht? Würde mich sehr über deine Antwort freuen. MFG GTA SA FAN 16:19, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :...siehe hier. --W. Kronf 18:39, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke W. Kronf :) ::Soll ich das Nickelodeon Wiki jetzt bei Mitglieder eintragen und ein eigenen Artikel dazu erstellen? ::Was soll ich jetzt dann im Nickelodeon Wiki hinzufügen? ::Wäre echt nett wenn du beide Fragen beantworten würdest. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 13:29, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Memory Alpha / de Tagchen! Wenn ich das richtig sehe, dann steht dem nichts im Wege, dass die MA dem FWR beitritt. Ich erinnere mich an deine Frage hier. Was wäre zu tun? Eine Projekt-Seite auf der MA ähnlich dieser. Ist schnell gemacht. Was gibt es noch zu klären? Ich hab auch mal im Channel vorbeigeschaut, aber da is grad nix los :) Liebe Grüße, --Plasmarelais 21:44, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Moin! Freut mich dass doch noch jemand an dem Gedanken Gefallen findet :) Ich muss zugeben, dass ich in den letzten Monaten den Ring habe schleifen lassen, teils aus mangelnder Resonanz, teils wegen anstehenden Prüfungen. Deswegen ist auch im IRC-Channel nichts los. Jedenfalls steht dem Beitritt tatsächlich nichts im Wege, nur eine Projektseite wäre anzulegen, das hast du vollkommen richtig erkannt. Vielleicht lässt sich mit eurer Mithilfe noch etwas aus dem FanWikiRing machen! Lieben Gruß, W. Kronf 15:00, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Mitgliedschaft Gibt es jetzt irgend welch weiteren Auflagen für die Mitgliedschaft? Wenn nicht, würde ich die deutsche Memory Beta in die Liste der Mitglieder aufnehmen. --Egeria 14:41, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Mach das, kein Problem. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich den FanWikiRing wohl nicht weiter betreuen werde, aber er wird sich sicherlich auch ohne mich weiterentwickeln. Viel Erfolg! --W. Kronf 14:48, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Schließung dieses Wikis Hallo Kronf. Wikis von Wikia können durch andere Benutzer adoptiert werden, deshalb werden Deine Aktionen aus unserer Sicht als böswillig angesehen und wir bitten Dich darum, diese zu unterlassen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Tim (SVG) 08:15, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ach, so ein Zufall, von unserer Seite werden deine Aktionen als böswillig angesehen. Du erwartest sicher nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir erkläre, warum ein Wiki unter dem Namen Fan Wiki Ring nicht von unbeteiligten Benutzern adoptiert werden kann. --Kronf 08:33, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wikis in Wikia können sehr wohl von unbeteiligten Benutzern adopiert werden, wenn die Administratoren seit mehr als 60 Tagen inaktiv sind. Wenn Du das Wiki schließen möchtest, sende bitte eine E-Mail an Spezial:Kontakt (ist derzeit leider nur auf Englisch verfügbar). Tim (SVG) 08:42, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :So ist es: "'''While a wiki founder may request that their project be closed', if the topic is of general public interest Wikia generally prefers to leave dormant wikis available for adoption."'' 1 --Kronf 08:44, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ja, in der Regel schon. Ein Wiki wird auch nur in Ausnahmefällen geschlossen. Von daher würde es sich empfehlen, dass Du die Artikel und die Hauptseite so belässt, wie sie derzeit sind. Tim (SVG) 08:56, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC)